after the epilogue, 5 years
by Hungergamesaddict20
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the epilogue following a familiar cast as they live with the new democracy. The new president appointed was quite close with Katniss. But now there is unrest when the capitol is seen driving vans on the old roads without any explanation. Will the old dictatorship reemerge, will Katniss be able to deal with trials of being a mother with her kids.
1. Chapter 1: begin again

I don't own any of the original characters. Please review add your ideas down below. If I use your ideas I will credit you.

(the original hunger games is owned by Suzanne Collins)

So this happens as if Peeta and Katniss have kids with in 5 years after the rebellion and this story takes place 5 years after the epilogue. Katniss and Peeta are 39.

Chapter 1:

Peeta's Point of view

"So Peeta tell me about your family" Caesar flickerman is an expression is looking at me reminds me of how buttercup used to look at prim when she was still alive as if I'm the master

"well Ceaser I don't even know where to start, do you Katniss"

This entire interview Katniss has been focusing on anything but this interview, her eyes are hollow and staring into space, but to my disbelief, she responds as if she is enthralled in the situation witch she is not.

"well Peeta and I finally tied the knot and have 4 beautiful children"

Ceaser looks amazed he's in aww of Katniss

"you hear that everyone four kids"

I think I'm zoning out, she's talking about our wedding, I remember how beautiful she was then and how gorgeous she is now, wow I'm so lucky'

Suddenly I feel her staring at me

"Peeta, why don't you talk about our children"

She always feels distant from them, she thinks she is a horrible mother, but she's not she's amazing.

"We have our oldest daughter Evelynn, who is taller then both her mother and me, it's safe to say her and Katniss could be one in the same" Katniss cuts me off

"except she has Peeta's eyes" She looks at me and gestures me to continue

"anyways could you imagine living with two Katniss' its amazing. Oh yes, her name is Evelynn Primrose Everdeen Mellark. Katniss and I thought originally one kid would be enough but when Ev turned 3 we knew that we had to do it again, our second child is our son Maxon, who" 

"couldn't be more like his father, smart, kind, intelligent and a people person" 

"but Katniss he has your eyes, ok the twins. Katniss and I both thought two was enough but around 5 years ago Katniss had gotten pregnant we were in shock especially when we found out it was twins, we can't tell their personality types but both are very gentle and kind. They are Delilah and Wesley. After that we took some measures to make sure Katniss didn't get pregnant again"

"Well sounds like a dream, don't it folks, anyway how's the healing from the tracker jacker abuse held hear in our capital"

Katniss who has remained mostly silent until now is smiling but her eyes are hollow or focused on something in the crowd. Peeta places his hand on her thigh and gently shakes her into reality.

"Katniss, why don't you answer this one"

"Sorry what was the question,"

"Well no problem you haven't been on here for years, the question was being anyways how's the healing from the tracker jacker "

"he was abused to the point of wanting to kill me, when really"

"girl on fire always making us laugh folks, no but really how is it"

"It's better than it was"

"Alright folks it's time to say goodbye to our favorite capital couple, for good"

Katniss inelegantly stands up in a ball gown, with Peeta who then walk off hand in hand waving.

Katniss Point of view

My dress is incredibly tight I can barely breathe I hardly make out something Caesar says in the background but I see a familiar figure walk bye I immediately recognize the tall brown-haired person walking towards me I suddenly realize what Caesar said. Our next guest is the newly appointed president but before that."

"Hi catnip"

We haven't spoken years, not since the divorce or maybe not since the bombings that killed my sister, I shudder at the thought. I'm unsure but ignore his comment I hate him so much he caused angst to so many people I care about.

"You can't ignore me forever Katniss, I'm still here for you, I'm still your friend, I still am part of your routes"

I felt my heart racing and scream at him "friends don't kill each other's siblings"

But I didn't, I Know better now than to trust my impulses, instead, I grab Peeta's hand tighter and walk faster. I hear gale sigh but I can't deal with him ever again. But to think he's ruling panel. I know I need to get the hell out of here.

We enter our dressing room Peeta lets go of my hand locking the door behind us, he rips my dress open,

"Well we won't' be needing this again, will we Katniss"

I smirk, he's always been a goofball we can't leave the studio until the filming's over so we're stuck. I don't even notice him remove my dress. I realize he's hugging my next to naked body. We haven't been alone together with time for along time since before the twins, so I oblige to how he is maneuvering me. He starts kissing my neck and I don't refuse, I feel really self-conscious though I'm not the fittest I've ever been and I'm not as thin or pretty like I used to be, I'm 39 years old. He makes his way to my mouth where he grabs hold of my body and lays me down on a bench before he can do anything else, someone knocks, I quickly grab the robe and hide my dress, I rush to open the door, it's a young girl her hairs are a deep brown and her olive skin is precious, I immediately recognize her but haven't seen her in years. Women who're probably 20 rushes to grab her, the lady's breasts are not real and neither is her ass. The lady is really

frustrated it's kind of funny, she calls out in extreme anger

"Athens Mason Hawthorne, I told you to stay put well I go out for coffee"

Peeta is now by my side.

"I'm sorry my stepdaughter really wanted to come sees you guys she says she misses you, but she's never even met you"

Peeta laughs at this comment

"hey Athens how are you we haven't seen you in forever"

Athens now looking more put off then ever says "I told you, Lexi they know my dad and me, we've met before"

I reply without even knowing what I'm saying 'ya I, know gale, she can come in if she wants'

Athens glances up at Lexi who nods her head in disbelief.

"Athens be out before the show is over alright, otherwise your father will be pissed off"

"Yes Lexi'

Athens enters and Peeta looks at her cheerfully hugging her, he's always been good with kids but me not so much, I envy his compassion and understanding ability. But I always think of prim now because for a while there I raised her and I did good, I think she turned it okay, although I'll never get to know how she turned out. Athens looks around at the room in aww she then turns to Peeta and myself.

"so, you know where my mom is"

Peeta looks at me carefully, I can tell by how he's looking at me were thinking the same thing. He turns to her and says

"Well, Athens she's in the dressing room"

Athens looks frustrated at this comment

"My real mom ugh not Lexi, dad won't tell me he says it's better after all she was crazy. But I don't remember her being crazy"

I don't even know why, but she reminds me of her father with bits of her mom in there it's like the best of both worlds. I hope to change the subject cause legally we can't

"Athens well Maxon sure misses talking to you" I can tell by the way she's looking at me she knows what I did she's twelve too, her and Maxon were best friends. Kind of like Gale and I, He thought it was sweet as did I. But when the divorce happens and gale won custody they stopped talking it was dreadful. The oldest Hawthorne daughter Mira was 14, she and Ev were friends but not in the same way kinda like me and marge were.

"I miss Maxon too, but if I could find my mom maybe he and I could start talking again"

Peeta goes up to her places her hand on her back and gently tells her we can't help her we don't know where her mother is, her eyes look so defeated so we talk to her about other things like twelve and gales family. She also talks about school and how she started learning about us this year and the games, which makes me wonder if Maxon has learned yet, Evelynn was distraught and mortified about the games and the capitol. She was confused. She talks about rue and she hoped she would win. I don't know how long I zoned out but there was a knock on the door. I got up quite quickly and it as Gale.

"Hey catnip, how are you we didn't get a chance to talk earlier"

I decided I should reply because his daughter is here or else I wouldn't have. "Ya sorry I was in my own world"

"Oh okay, so how are you guys in town for'

"Just until 8 tonight, we're taking the train to twelve".

"Oh, shame I would have loved to stop by earlier"

"Sorry we've got to go, our train leaves in 2 hours"

"Goodbye Athens and president Hawthorne"

I quickly shut the door I throw on my jeans t-shirt and jacket, Peeta and I briskly head out to the train station. we just made the train and apparently, we get nice cars because we're famous. Or something like that. I recognize this train immediately it's the one we took from the games. Peeta knows it too. I climb into the bead in witch Peeta's already in, I rest my head on his chest. My eyes getting heavy and Peeta's chest rising and falling.


	2. Chapter 2: twelve

I don't own any of the characters from the original trilogy. Feel free to leave any idea's in the review section, If I use it I will credit you

Chapter 2:

3 months since the last chapter

Evelynn's point of view.

"Mom, I don't care my grades aren't high in history, it's not a big deal were moving anyway"

"Evelynn, I worked too hard so my children can have a better life then I did you would know this if you actually bothered to go to history would you this"

"do you know how annoying it is when the teacher asks me to share stuff about this and I don't know"

"Pay attention and go hang out with your friends I need to wait until your father is home before I can do anything"

"Ok fine I'm getting ready"

I'm actually not going to see my friends, I don't really have many except for this one girl Tulip, she's a bit of a ditz but I love her anyway. I go into my closet grab my favourite old skinny grey jeans, my tattered comfortable soft fleece lined black long sleeve t-shirt and the dying worn deteriorating brown leather jacket, that used to be my mothers when she was my age. I head to the washroom and braid my hair over my shoulder. I glance into the mirror people say I look so much like her that we could be twins, but I don't see it, I don't think I'll ever want to associate with her. Tulip and I discuss how we think it would be better if My dad and her mom would run away and get married then Tulip and I would be sisters. Her Mom Delly works in the bakery alongside my dad, they used to be childhood friends so I don't understand why he chooses my psychotic mother over anyone. I leave the bathroom run into my mom's room quickly open her closet to find her bow, she told me about when she was little about her mastermind friend who made it for her during the rebellion. I don't need the fancy arrows though. I grab the bow run back to my room and lower it outside the window. I quickly race down the steps of my house in victor village through the kitchen and into the living room where my mother is, I explain how stuffy the room is, proceed to open the window. Maxon shoots me a look, he knows exactly what I'm doing although he doesn't say anything I owe him big for this. I rush outside immediately I feel the wisps of my hair flying in the wind feeling the gust of Autumn hair hitting my face. I grab the bow and arrows from their landing spot, I unhinge the case where the bow was lying sneak outside of the living room window where my mother is having a conversation with Maxon. The bow purrs. I sling it back into the case. I slowly run out of victor's village through 12 I quickly glance into the bakery to see dad and Delly having a good old time. A customer walks in she doesn't look like she's from here she hugs my dad tightly kisses him on the cheek her hair is purple and she's wearing way too much makeup I can hear from here with her stupid capitol accent. Dad looks out the window I duck and keep running. I run into the forest, I don't stop until I'm in the meadow, I spent most of my childhood here. I look around and spot the biggest cedar tree. I run them and meet with Tulip who also has a bow her says her name on it along with flowers

"Hey," Tulip says happily

"Hey"

"My mom made cookies last night, and this morning your dad frosted them "

'There such a good team, I wish"

She looks at me

"Me too"

We continue our trek through the forest I Shoot the odd thing, she shoots but misses like always, we walk past the lake with an abandoned shack till we reach a cliff we eat a whole bunch of food. She brought bread and bakery items well I picked barriers on the way and fruit off the tree's the mocking jays sing all around us, but silent below us the old road has a dozen cars on it from the capital normally when the president visits its bye train. They role underneath and the cliff rumbles are food falls off the side. We decided we should head back before more trouble is caused because they do take a long way so we will beat them. I run home through the meadow Tulip took the meat because her mom always uses it. She left me I run by the closed bakery. Into victor's village. I tie the bow to a piece of string hanging from my bedroom I hide the arrows in the nearby bush next to the primrose flowers. I run inside, take my shoes off when my father comes rushing in before I can move he grabs onto me

"Woah there where are you off too in such a hurry"

"My room"

"I don't think so, come eat dinner with us"

"No thanks"

"Yes, you are Evelynn, come on"

I oblige cause if I don't I'll be on more trouble for flunking summer school history, I enter the room mom looks up at us I take my seat at the table, mom can tell I'm unimpressed. Delilah is telling us some story about The U.S., mom interrupts her she looks at me

"Evelynn how was your outing, with your friends"

"Fine"

"Actually, dad I have a question for you'

"Ok shoot"

"Who was the lady at the bakery today with the purple hair and extreme amount of makeup."

He and mom exchange glances as if I'm being stupid

"Oh," dad says "family friend"

"Oh"

Mom looks at me

''Evelynn what did you do with your friends today'

"Oh, nothing much'

I look at her more closely and see why she's questioning me, I glare at Maxon who shrugs his shoulders. She knows I took her bow, dad also knows look at his posture, and they confirmed it with my question about the capitol girl


	3. Chapter 3: the games

Chapter 3:

POV Evelynn

Dinner that evening went by without a conversation, except Delilah went back to talking about the U.S I had just finished my chicken and roll when I excused myself from the table, I went upstairs and brought the bow back in my room, I turned around to see my parents standing in the doorway, I gave my mother her bow and she leaves the room my father looks around my room.

"You haven't started packing yet, Evelynn'

"I was going to start tonight, Tulip will be over in an hour"

"I talked to Delly cause your mother came by and said that Tulip wasn't coming over tonight, Delly complied said Tulip has the stuff to do at their house'

"Oh"

"Evelynn, I love you, but your mother and I had a talk earlier, we decided we expect a lot out of you and some of the things we do expect is that you will pass a course that your mother and I lived through we also expect you won't steal valuable one of a kind weapon. We expect you will not lie when you go hunting and you bring the family back food."

The entire time he was talking my head was somewhere else. He then said something about the neighbours packing my room with Delilah and Wes, well I do something, I wasn't quite sure of.

I re-entered the world when mom came back in with boxes. We all just kinda stared at each other, it was awkward the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Suddenly the doorbell rings and the door opened. My mother dropped the boxes the time it takes to say wait she was gone down the stairs. As I process what's going on I look to dad who I realize has joined mom downstairs. I peer down the stairs to the front door. My mom reaches out to hug him, he excepts, he does one of those manly hugs with my dad,

"Hey Haymitch, thanks for coming on short notice" my mothers with a really happy tone but a hint of apology.

"Ya Effie's visiting the kids reuniting her self with Ellie and hunter"

"Guess you didn't think about taking a shower before you came over"

"Good to see you too sweetheart"

My mother laughs at the comment, the man pauses and says

"What do you need me to do watch the games with you guys"

"Oh no, we need you to help pack Ev's room, really Peeta and I decided it would be best if we watched the games with the kids but…."

"you don't want to set off Peeta"

Why would dad be set off, he's so chill if anything it would be mom, I think to myself I know I'd be in more trouble then I already am if I said that.

"Ya he's normally fine, but we've never sat down and watched the games or anything from the rebellion" My mother is fiddling with her hand.

"Thank you, Haymitch,"

"Anything to get away from Effie"

I knew the neighbour was once married he and his spouse had children, although they had a tough time getting pregnant so they used a helping system. They ended up having quads within, were two sets of identical twins. After the pregnancy they got a divorce they split the children up one child from each set of twins each.

Mom and dad quickly came up the stairs, I was waiting in my room dad placed his hands on my shoulders and guided me to the master bedroom. Mom gave Maxon and me a notepad and pencil.

Maxon and I got on the bed, dad was on the outside of me, mom was in the middle of me and Maxon, they Turned on the TV, a title came up 74th hunger games reaping, we go through all of the districts one and two are very interesting but the further the number the more boring it gets. Then it gets to district twelve. My parents both get very tense so is Maxon. I'm watching women pick names out of the bowl

"As always ladies first" She reaches in and pulls out a slip of paper. "Primrose Everdeen" A blonde girl steps out into the crowd she's trembling, another person yells I volunteer as tribute, the camera zooms to my mother I didn't realize but my mother and father are holding hands above me. I stopped paying attention, to the women talking but look at my parents who are so focused on each other and then I hear Peeta Mellark, apparently, it zaps my parents back into reality two. We finished everything up to the games mom says we'll study it more when we move.

That night as I enter my washroom, I undo my braid, I can't help but wonder where was moms sister and why isn't she here or close to us at all, because they seem close or why would have mom volunteered for her. When I was little she told me about her father and how he died in the coal mine. She told me her mother shut everyone out she told me about the bread incident with dad. But never about Aunt Primrose. But I think along the side of our house their primrose. Is that why? I thought she was obsessed because it's my middle name. Why would mom not tell me or even dad? I leave my bathroom I put on my pyjamas aka shorts and sweatshirt, my mom thinks I'm crazy cause I sleep in shorts she says it's a million degrees out, but she does too.

I walk out into the hallway, dads tucking in the twins Delilah says moms nightmare game really helps. That I agree I used to use the game all the time when I was little. Mom stands next to me I apologize for taking her bow she says it fine but don't do it again. I ask her about what the neighbour said about dad. She says you'll learn when you're older much older. I attempt to protest I was her age when she volunteered. She dismisses the idea. I move on to my next question

"who was primrose, why don't you talk about her or tell us about her or let us see her"

"I would like to see her too Evelynn"

We stood in silence for a while watching dad with Delilah and Wesley.

"you remember the cat'

"Buttercup, you hated that cat"

"it was Prim's cat"

"prim?"

"Primrose, it was her nickname"

"Oh, why don't we see her"

"She died during the rebellion"

"how"

I realize my mistake as soon as I said it.

"Madame coin used her as bait, to try to sway me to her side, blaming the bombings on snow"

Mom had started to get louder and By that time dad had noticed he shut Delilah and Wes' door. I was to focused on dad I hadn't realized mom started crying. Dad had embraced her and calming her down. I let them do their thing and just headed back to my room. I looked around everything was almost gone the only thing left was my clothing a sleeping bag and a pillow.


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome back

**Chapter 4 moving day.**

this chapter has many different opinions from 3 different people. Let me know who I should write from, the children's perspectives more or the old characters.

Evelynn's POV

All of our stuff's already been shipped off, we're not taking any of the furniture, mom says we will get new furniture when we arrive. I'm kinda a ball of nerves, mostly excited. Except for the fact its midnight when mom gets me up, we only have backpacks of sleeping bags pillows and clothing. The only thing I changed of my pyjamas was my pants to my grey jeans, I quickly braid my hair over my shoulder. I rush downstairs Wesley is the only one awake, Delilah keeps telling him to be quiet. She's quite viscous for a 5-year-old. Mom opens the door Delilah says bye house I'm too tired to think.

When I walk outside I see Delly Hugging dad, tulip runs up the stairs to my house almost taking me out, she starts to cry and I feel water run down my face I squeeze her, she hands me a bag. She whispers in my ear "for the trip." I laugh, I look next door to see the neighbour are up they also have suitcases and backpacks. It's odd because all of the 4 children are there. I learned something new, the kids are polar opposites of the ones that live next door, I Think the quads are about ten. I recognize the neighbours Ellie's wearing her nicest clothes and Hunter's all dressed up. Then the others, those two kids are dressed in sweats, I'm more dressed up then them and That says something. The two adults come over and hug my parents. I recognize the girl, she's the one I saw at the bakers.

My mom ushers us off to the train station, we board the train quite quickly thanks to mom and dad. As I enter I soon come to the realization this train this isn't the nice one we normally take when we go away, in fact, there are no seats and the neighbours are the only other family on the train. I don't know what to do or where to go but I watch the situation for a while I notice everyone seems to be sitting down, I notice that there is a corner that looks marginally comfortable, I slowly drudge over. I place suitcase flat on the ground maybe I can use that as a seat, my backpack as a pillow. I slowly begin to take a seat, I transfer my weight from my legs to my suitcase, the suitcase indents to the point where it feels like I'm sitting in a hole, it's probably best if I don't sit on it, but I do anyway. My eyelids are starting to get heavy, I peacefully drift off into a deep sleep. I don't know how long we were on the train for, but when I woke up it was evening and the train was coming to a halt, I tried to sit up, but couldn't Delilah be sleeping in my chest. I go to move her off, she wakes up and hits me. My mother rolls her eyes and laughs all the adults have taken the middle of the train over there having a conversation. I start going through the area around me looking for food, the bag Tulip gave me. It's gone, I'm kinda sad. I start drifting to sleep, then a high pitch deafening noise occurs, and the train stops mom picks up Delilah from off of me, we all grab our stuff and hop off the train. I look around and were in a big village.

There is a sign probably 20 years old, it reads thirteen, I remember learning in school that district thirteen was underground for 75 years but after the recent rebellion there was no need to hide. So, the majority of people moved above ground and rebuilt their district from the dark days. This place seems very organized. They all where grey pantsuits, they're not really my style. I follow my father through the town in the centre. A man stands up he has blonde hair and he's strong, He's followed by a woman who looks dazed frail and she hair orange hair but it's not the died its natural hair with flecks of grey.

Peeta Point Of view

It's so weird being in thirteen again especially now its above ground, the place looks so different almost whimsical. I wait for my family we enter the city circle, I have the wind knocked out of me could, it be, no it couldn't I witnessed him die. I can tell Katniss and Haymitch are also confused, But I immediate recognize Annie how could I not, she is so beautiful. Looking at her makes me recall the time I told Finick to treat her well, Implying I would come after her. I don't know if I meant then or did it to spite Katniss. Annie elegantly waves, I nod my head in reply my hands are full in one hand I've got Wes and in the other, I've got his stuff and mine.

She encourages us to follow her and I do outside of the town. The kids don't know this but victors are endangered as their families so we've come to seek refuge hear in 13, the old building abandoned we convinced the president to lets us live there and he happily obliged theirs about 400 residents living in their still and some 13's best doctors are still there. We walk for 4-5 hours, it probably should have only taken 3.5 but that's what happens with two unhappy 5-year old's.

Katniss Point of view:

I'm scared out of my mind I haven't been to 13 since Peeta wanted to kill me since Prim has died. Last time I was here Finick, Bogs, Prim and SNOW were all alive. Effie and Haymitch seemed to sense the uneasiness. They positioned themselves 1 for each. Effie's now talking my ear off, about some major fashion tragedy, Haymitch is talking to Peeta, trying to keep him happy not mentioning anything relevant. I trust Haymitch with Peeta he knows what to do after all he's helped Peeta the 1st time he was sick.

We walk past the creek, that gale and I used to come to my memories came flooding back to me. The next thing I know I see the building opening, I never wanted to come back here and I probably wouldn't have if I didn't have children. Delilah is now throwing a huge fit, this child seems crazier then me Effie offers to carry her, which I think might be best. I feel bad for Effie, Delilah starts punching and kicking her she pulls off Effie's wing and to my surprise she has long blonde curly hair to her shoulders. Haymitch looks absolutely floored when he see's how beautiful she looks. He might Just be drunk though.

We walk inside the dusty old building it takes my eyes some time to adjust. It looks the same, absolutely awful. As soon as I enter I start hyperventilating I thought I saw bogs. Wait is that prim... I'm crumbling to the ground every one who's dead because of me is approaching.


	5. Chapter 5: adjusting

**Chapter 5 adjusting.**

A heart monitor beeping fills the vacant room. I slowly open my eyes to the awful surprise of being in a hospital, but 13's hospital. This is the place when I found out they had blown 12 sky high. The place I found out Peeta was a mutt. So much hate runs through me. The surroundings slowly enter y head there is no one here deep down I hoped Peeta would be But I knew he couldn't. He has responsibilities too. I start drifting to sleep. I've awoken by laughter, one that I recognize but don't know where from.

"Look at this were back in the rabbit hole aren't we"

I would know those snide comments from anyone my heart jumps

"Joanna Mason"

"no kidding brainless"

"it's nice to see you"

"your family's really sweet, kittycat"

"as is your Joanna"

" how would I know, I haven't seen them in years"

We sat there in awkward silence, I reach for the cups containing my meds, but it's empty Joanna smiles at me then leaves. Of course I thought she took my drugs, I was disappointed hey hadn't hooked me with morphling. In the room they left me food, it tastes really tropical, fruity. But at the same time, I have no idea it's a mystery meat with a mystery stew.

"Mommy"  
my moments of silence of reflection are up. Delilah comes running through the door and jumps up onto my hospital bed.

"Peeta asked me to babysit, and originally I was excited because he's sweet so they must be sweet. I forgot that they were yours too"

I can't help but snicker at the comments because it's true, and if anyone were to point it out it would be Joanna. Joanna's a year older than me so she has hit her forty's but it doesn't seem like she cares.

" you know Katniss last time we were here you promised me you'd kill snow"

It's like a flashback how vividly I remember that but I did promise and I lied

"I'm sorry…"

She cuts me off before I could say anything else

"I like what you did better"

She turns to Delilah, tells her to stay. With a whip of her she leaves, I went to go finish my food but Delilah has eaten it all, I begin myself to start to lose my temper but realize she's only 5, I know she senses it because she looks at me with her big blue eyes but her eyes aren't blue like Peeta's and Evelynn. But Blue like Prim's, there's a breeze in the room like the air conditioning turned on. I always thought Delilah looked like Peeta. With her blonde hair and her small stature compared to everything else, but it was because she looked so much like prim.

Delilah stayed with me all day, I can't imagine how bored she was. All I know is I got my hair done a million times. Also, she was doctor Mellark for a while. It was 8 approximately when the doctor said I was dismissed Peeta hadn't come by. Delilah remembered where the pods were, thankfully or else I would have walked around aimlessly for a while. Delilah showed me her pod it was then I realized we got more than 1. We were lucky enough to have 4, Peeta decided the twins would share one pod, the parents as Delilah called it would get one, Maxon would get his own and so would Evelynn. I didn't have the key to get in so, while we were waiting Delilah told me where everyone else stayed. Joanna had the one next to me her and Annie shared it most of the time. But Annie had her own with her son Noah. Haymitch had is own pod across the hall from us next to the twins, next to him was Elie and hunters, on the other side of Ellie and hunters pod was Effie's the right of Effie's pod was the other two kids. Enoboria and her husband lived next to Evelynn. I felt bad for Evelynn she lived next to a woman whose teeth were filed down to be like knives.

Delilah and I sat outside for a while she only had the key to her pod, the barcodes are used to open and close pods. I was going to lead a lot of barcodes to get in and out of all the kid's pods. It was about 9:30 when Evelynn entered the Hallway. She saw Delilah and I playing patty cake and hunter.

"Evelynn"

"uh huh"

"where's dad"

" he's with the neighbour he got really violent, when we entered the room after you passed out"

"the neighbour"

"Haymitch"

" Where's Wesley and Maxon"  
"Maxon's with Noah and Annie" he's bunking with Noah tonight I think"

"Wesley?"

"I forgot to mention something earlier, mom"

"Evelynn what is it"

"don't freak out"

"tell me"

I could feel how loud I was yelling I was scaring Evelynn but she was scaring me

"dad was holding him when he flipped out he dropped him, We were on the stairs."

I gasped and almost started crying. Peeta was out of it

"mom, he's in surgery he should be out tonight, your room should be open if you say Katniss"

"Evelynn Delilah's bunking with you tonight okay, I need to go"

So many emotions are taking over my body right now but its mostly anger, angry that I could have gotten into my room this entire time, angry that Peeta dropped Wesley. Angry at snow for making all of this happen. I rush to where I know Haymitch will be where Peeta was last time he got mad. I try to get in at the door. Two brute guards stop classified no one can no what's in here. The door swings open hitting on in the face, Haymitch

"hoping you would find your way sweetheart"

I expected to go in finding him tied up in a hospital bed like last time, to find him tied down. But he's talking to Annie calmly. Another feeling comes to an array, jealousy because Mutt Peeta had a crush on Annie this feeling isn't good for me. Haymitch tells me he's fine and just needs to cool down. Haymitch says he wants to see me. I don't feel nervous now I feel jealous. Annie exits the room silently she smiles at me. I can't decide do I wear my wedding ring or not. I love its gold with the pearl in it. I decided to keep it on. Haymitch shoved me into the room. Peeta is looking down at something. But immediately looks up when I enter.

"Hey," he said calmly, I stood in the doorway vulnerable and weak. The only place I wanna be is in his arms but can't. I just stood.

"Katniss, I guess you know and I'm sorry…" this all just frustrates me I don't want to hear his apology.

"Peeta are you okay, is it safe for me or the children to be here"

"Katniss, I don't know"

" sure you know that was just me overreacting, Peeta you're okay come home"

We just stood there in silence, I can feel Haymitch smacking his head with his palm. After the rebellion he still was my "boss" he still tells me what to and mentors me, ignoring that though I blurt the first thing that comes to mind"

"I'm going to kiss you Peeta because I love you"

My grin is ear to ear, I walk to him and peck him on the lips, This brings back memories especially the ones where he wants to kill himself during the rebellion. I thought I had lost him and everything we did but I was wrong.

The guards cleared Peeta to go back to the pod tonight. When Peeta and I left his confinement centre, Haymitch pulled me to the side.

"what was that, sweetheart"

"what was what"

"that interaction, Katniss you can't just kiss a man who might wanna kill you"

"but he didn't,"

"but he could have, Katniss be on your guard"

"fine, can I go now"

"Bye sweetheart"

Haymitch left before me, I lost track of where he went but at the end of the day, we're going to the same place. I rejoin Peeta he was curious what Haymitch wanted but I dismissed the topic, Peeta could tell and was unimpressed. We walked to the stairs in silence. At the bottom, Peeta looked at me then bolted up the stairs.

"Peeta where are you going, come back"

Why the hell did he just leave me?

" are you really that oblivious, brainless"

Of course, he ran from Joanna. I turned around and she was on the stairs cradling something than pretending to throw a fit.

"Wesley"

"Katniss you really aren't the brightest light"

Come on Katniss think, I bolted up the stairs into the hospital waiting area. The area was drab no colour anywhere looked the same last time I was here. Years ago I scour the room looking for Peeta, there was a lot of people here. Surprisingly enough I found Peeta in the corner head to his palms rocking back and forth. I walked over to Peeta who didn't realize, I was here placed my hand on his back, his whole body twitched

He didn't look, I located myself in the vacant seat next to him. He was hunched. If Wesley's seriously hurt he'll never forgive himself.

"Hey, how are you"

"Katniss you should of let me die in the arena the first time we were their"

I was so taken back by this response, the thought itself makes me want to puke. Not saving Peeta where would I be now. Probably asleep in gale arms, I scoff at the realization he's serious.

"how would that help me now"

"you would be with a stable reliable person"

"true, but I wouldn't be. I couldn't have lived with myself if that had happened. I'd probably still be living in the district system"

Peeta still very much hunched over nod his head in agreement

"Katniss but still, you and the kids could have a better life" sorrow makes people sad and say or do stupid stuff. I can feel my blood pumping through my veins

"Peeta it takes 2 to have a child these children are half you, so these kids wouldn't have a better life. I probably wouldn't have been a mother cause this is something I didn't want. But I'm glad I did. You these kids wouldn't have existed"

I basically scream this at him and he's looking straight into my eyes, I can feel tears running down my face. He doesn't know how much he's hurt me. The only thought that comes to my mind is when he said he shouldn't have given me the bread when my family was dying. He wished me dead. I'm crying harder then I have in a long time.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss I'm sorry I didn't think I meant this much to you, I'm sorry"

I crawled into his lap of the small waiting room chair. His head is resting on my back, he kisses me every now and then as if it is a way of apologizing for his behaviour earlier. I slowly start to close my eyes as the artificial lighting is slowly fading away.


End file.
